Hair Dye
by emwood
Summary: Patricia and Eddie are happily engaged. Well, they're happy most of the time... One night, they get into a fight because Eddie forgot to get Patricia's hair dye. Read to find out what happens when Eddie finally goes to get it... [Peddie - One shot]


**A/N**

**Sorry I havn't updated Anubis Reunion in a while...**

**Anyway, happy HOA one-shot day!**

* * *

><p><span>Patricia's POV<span>

I grabbed my bottle of hair dye and turned it upside down to squirt some into my gloved hands. When nothing came out, I remembered how it was empty. I put down the bottle and walked into the kitchen. Eddie was there, on his laptop, headphones on, listening to new tracks. He workd at a recording studio.

"Eddie," I said, testing how loud the music was. When he didn't answer, I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. Then I ripped his headphones off.

He backed away from the laptop and turned to look at me, eyes wide in annoyance. "What the hell?!" he demanded.

"Where's my hair dye?" I asked.

"Uh, up your ass," he answered, reaching for his headphones.

I scoffed in annoyance. "I'm serious, Slimeball. I've got work tomorrow and I need to dye my hair!"

"Okay, well how am I supposed to know where your dye is?" he countered, turning back to his laptop like my problem was no big deal.

I reached over him and slammed the laptop shut, saying, "You're an idiot."

"And why's that? I'm trying to WORK, you know..." He gestured to his lap top that my hand was pressed firmly on.

"I _told_ you to get me hair dye when you went out yesterday! I must have reminded you a thousand times!" I snapped.

"Okay, sorry!" he huffed, but it wasn't sincere. He just wanted me to shut up.

"Thank you, for that bollocks apology," I said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome," he sneered before turning away from me, and prying my hand off his laptop. Though I hate to admit it, he's stronger than me.

"Oh you're _not_ getting back to work until I get my hair dye!" I took the chair he was sitting in, and yanked it backwards, causing him to fall off and hit his elbow hard on the floor. He cringed in pain, then got up.

"What the fuck?!" He turned on me, clearly pissed as he held his injured elbow.

"Get. Me. My. Hair. Dye," I commanded.

He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, looking down at me. "No."

"What did you just say?"

"I _said_: 'no'," he answered, his body tense with anger.

I kicked him in the shin.

"JEUS CHRIST!" he howled in pain—I was a good kicker.

"Get me my fucking hair dye!" I screeched.

"NO!" he yelled.

"WHY NOT?!" We were both screaming now.

"IT'S TEN-FUCKING-THIRTY PM! I HAVE A SHIT LOAD OF EDITS DUE TOMORROW AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE BOTHERED WITH YOUR FUCK-TARD HAIR PROBLEMS!"

I stood there, mouth hanging open at what he'd just said. From the looks of it, Eddie realized he'd gone too far, but he definitely wasn't going to admit he was wrong, so he improvised:

"You know what? You're obviously not gonna stop pissing me off until I get your hair dye. So fine! You win, Yacker! I'll go get it!"

"Good," I murmured, watching him grab his jacket with narrowed eyes. I was still upset about him calling my problems shitty. They weren't shitty—they were valid, and he should be constantly worrying about my problems, and he knew it.

"See you when I get back…" He stared at me, his hand on the door knob. I guessed he was nervous at how mad I was.

"See ya' then…dick."

He sighed and walked out, closing the door rather forcefully behind him.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, watching TV while I waited for Eddie to get back with my hair dye. He really was an idiot sometimes…<p>

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

Eddie.

I sighed and denied the call. Only seconds after, my phone rang again. I was about to deny it a second time, but then I thought he might have a question about which dye I wanted, so I answered it:

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I got the dye…"

"Okay… So, let me say it again: what do you _want_?"

"I just… I know you're probably really mad at me right now and stuff, but—"

"'Really mad' is an understatement," I interrupted.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I may have overreacted a little…"

"A LITTLE?!"

"Okay…" I heard him sigh, and I smirked. We both hated apologizing. "I overreacted a LOT, and I was wrong. Happy now?"

"Not even close."

"What? I just said I was WRONG. Are you feeling alright?"

"Feeling fine… though I would feel better if I had my HAIR DYE!"

"You'll have it in like five minutes," he informed me.

"Yeah whatever..."

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said.

"Well screw you!"

"Why do you hold a grudge for so damn long?!" he groaned.

"'Cus I do! Now just hurry up and get back here with my dye!"

"I love you, you know…"

"What the hell does that mean?! I'm sitting here yelling at you and you say you love me? Classy."

"Well, I'm just saying—"

"Saying what?!"

"I don't know! I just want you to forgive me NOW so it won't be all awkward when I get back!"

"_Wow_..."

"I know you love me too!" His tone was teasing, and annoying. Classic Eddie voice.

"Whatever you say..."

"Why can't you say it back?"

"Uh, maybe 'cus you're pissing me off!"

He sighed. "You know what? I tried, okay? So…yeah…it's not my fault you won't except my apology."

"I'll see you in a few." Then I ended the call before he could say anything else.

I actually really did love him, and I smiled at the thought. I never thought I could actually love someone, but…Eddie had managed to make me do so... It was kind of annoying, in a way—the fact that I really couldn't live without my Slimeball.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed, and Eddie hadn't arrived yet.<p>

"Lying, as usual, are we?" I muttered to myself as I changed the channel. He obviously hadn't been five minutes away when he'd last called me. Great apology strategy…proclaim your love to me while you lie about when I'll be getting my hair dye… absolutely perfect...

Just then, my phone rang. I immediately thought it would be Eddie, but when I looked, it was some random number. I briefly I envisioned Eddie standing at some grubby pay phone, calling me to come get him because he'd screwed something up as usual... I smirked at the thought while I answered the phone call.

"Patricia Williamson?" A voice spoke.

"That's me," I murmured, turning down the TV volume.

"I'm so sorry, but your fiancé, Eddie Miller, was in a terrible car accident, and..."


End file.
